onedifferentsecretfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaids
Mermaids are magical creatures of the sea and the basis for the hit YouTube show One Different Secret. White Rock According to "Call of the Sirens" (and seen Ocean Swim) a white rock can turn two mortals into mermaids. It is described as a white glowing rock in the middle of the ocean, but its exact location is still unknown. Physiology Mermaids have the upper body of a woman and the tail of a fish. The tails come in different colors. Sometimes when enhanced they change color to match the mermaid's powers. Some of them (like Serena) get a colored streak in their hair. According to Serena, in one of the reefs she and Aly like to swim by her hair changes color every time she passes. When mermaids, the girls keep the same shirt or top they're wearing. The male version of the mermaids are mermen but they have never been seen in the series. Powers Hydrokinesis is a power possessed by Serena Watchmen. It allowed her to move water without touching it as well as expand it and mold it into different shapes. With this power mermaids can create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off the ground. Hydro-Cryokinesis is a power possessed by Serena Watchmen. It gave her the ability to cool water, which allowed her to freeze water as well as things with moisture in or near them. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be cooled down and frozen the mermaid with this power has no control of the waters movement. This power can be used to create ice, cool down hot objects, or even lower bodily temperature. It can be combined with Hydrokinesis, to create an ice ball. Hydro-Thermokinesis is a power possessed by Aly Fisher. It allowed her to heat and boil water. This can be used to create steam, super heat objects, or raise bodily temperature. This is the most dangerous power of the three because control can easily be lost and it can create so much heat and dryness that it can even easily dehydrate people or even create fires. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be heated, the mermaid with this power has no control over its movement. This power can come in handy when in need of a steam cover, melting ice, or drying off quickly. Aerokinesis is a power is possessed by Serena Watchmen and Marlowe Kresh. The power to create and control wind and air currents. This is an upgraded version of Hydrokinesis. It is owned by Serena Watchmen and Marlowe Kresh. Cryokinesis is a power possessed by Serena Watchmen and Aly Fisher. The power to create ice as well as creating and controlling blizzards and snowfalls. This is an upgraded version of Hydro-Cryokinesis. It is owned by Serena Watchmen and Aly Fisher. Pyrokinesis/Electrokinesis is a power possessed by Serena Watchmen and Aly Fisher. The power to control fire and lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis. It is owned by Serena Watchmen and Aly Fisher. Life is a power possessed by Marlowe Kresh. Marlowe has the power of giving life to people. The best demonstration of this power was when she revived Serena in "Answers Lead to Questions". However, in "How About an Upgrade" Talie took away this power but she got it back in life without talie '''Magic '''is a power currently possessed by Laura Star. This power is never seen in the series but it is mentioned that Laura can control magic. '''Asterokinesis '''is a power currently possessed Laura Star. It has never been seen in the series but Laura has the ability to manipulate stars. '''Telepathy '''is a power currenty possessed by Laura Star. Laura can communicate with people with her mind. '''Teleportation '''is a power currently possessed by Laura Star. It is the power to teleport oneself and others to a wished place. '''Geokinesis '''is a power to control earth it was possessed by talie kresh talie once had the power to control earth but when she was killed laura got this power it is possible to make earthquakes with this power. Natural Mermaid Abilities All mermaids have several common abilities. They all have a transforming power, in which they have absolutely no influence, 10 seconds after they come in contact with water. If all water is removed (dried) from the mermaid's body before the 10 seconds are up then the mermaid will remain in human form. But if not dried, then the mermaid will grow a tail. All mermaids have powers mostly over water. Mermaid Magic Mermaids posses several magical abilities that Serena, Aly, and Marlowe find out about along the way. *Serena got a purple streak on her hair with no explanation. A few episodes later, it changed to orange. Serena says that every time she goes to an specific coral reef her hair changes color. *In "Old Age Magic" Serena, Aly, and Marlowe found some ancient crystals and when they touched each other, they fainted. In the following episode (How About an Upgrade) they are found in the middle of the ocean. Serena and Aly's tails changed colors and they enhanced their powers. Marlowe didn't get this effects because as being a shapeshifter, her powers would take longer to upgrade. Known Mermaids *Serena Watchmen *Aly Fisher *Marlowe Kresh *Laura Star Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Mermaids